A Brockman Wedding
by XxFraGileAndBrOkenXx
Summary: It's Jakes wedding day, he's already overslept and been pulled over by the police and he's not even reached the church, deal with Drunk Police men, snobby mother in laws and rain. Please read :-)


**Jake POV.**

I feel someone jump on me waking me up.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I shout sitting up I see my younger brother Ben sat at the end of my bed.

"It's your wedding day and it starts in 40 minutes"

"Shit! Ben why didn't you wake me up sooner?!" I shout getting up grabbing my tux on my wardrobe.

"Because I knew you'd react like this"

"I wouldn't of if you would of woke me up on TIME!" I shout changing into my tux quickly Ben turns around.

"To be fair are family is never on time for everything" Ben says.

"But the groom is suppose to arrive before the bride"

"Why is that?" He says turning around.

"What?"

"Why does the bride arrive after the groom?"

I sigh and fix my hair in the mirror, then put my socks on "I really don't know Ben, you might find out when you get married"

"I'm not going to get married"

"Why?"

"I don't know, you have to organize and be on time"

"Actually Karen planned a lot of it" I say, my sister was very controlling, she's 16 and planning my wedding.

"Yeah I'm still upset I couldn't bring my rat as a plus one"

"You've brought it haven't you?!" I say facing him slipping on my shoes.

My curly haired brother looks down "It's in the car"

"Let's just go Ben" I say walking downstairs, I see Dad and Karen arguing.

"BUT DAD! I'M The wedding planner!" Karen says.

"But Karen it's not your big day" Dad sighs.

"YES IT IS! I've planned it all"

I laugh slightly "Karen it's mine and Lydia's big day"

"But-But" Karen says as mum walks into the room.

"My little boy all grown up"

"Mum I'm 22"

"I know!" She says giving me a hug tightly, I hug back for a bit but mum doesn't let go.

"Mum c-CAN'T BREATHE!" I choke.

Mum pulls away "Sorry"

I smile at her "Can we get to the church?" I ask nervously, everyone nods and goes outside into the car.

"Bloody Hell!" Mum says looking at her phone.

"Did Lydia text you? Is she okay? Does she still want to marry me?" I ask panicking.

"She's fine and loves you it's just your wedding starts in 5 minutes"

"MY BIG DAY IS RUINED!" Karen cries.

"DRIVE!' I shout to my dad, who speeds up a bit I hear sirens.

"Shit!" Dad says pulling up as a police man walks to a car, dad rolls down his Window.

"Sir you were going over the limit"

"I'm sorry it's just my sons wedding day"

"That's what they all say" The police man says.

"IT IS and starts in 3 minutes!" I say checking my watch.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Karen asks even being 16 she nor Ben have really changed.

"Karen!" Mum scolds "Sorry teenagers you know what they're like"

"No I don't, I have no kids or wife" The police officer says.

"Well you must of arrested teenagers and...wives" Mum says awkwardly.

"PLEASE!" I plead "You can even come to my wedding and I'll set you up with someone"

"Really?".He asks perking up.

"Yes?"

The police man smiles "Okay shall I follow then?"

Mum does an awkward laugh and nods "Yeah"

We wait until the police man is in his car and start driving again, we finally reach the church.

"YES!" I shout racing out of the car colliding with the floor, OW! I think I've twisted my ankle!

"AHH! SHIT!" I shout as I try to stand up, Dad helps me.

"Do you want to go to the hospital?" Dad asks.

I shake my head "I'M GETTING MARRIED!" I say limping dad helping, I walk into the church with everyone cheering, I flush smile.

"Finally!" My best friend Thomas says, I smile at him.

My heart races as I hear music I see Karen, Mum, Kelly, Lydia's mum Rose walk down the aisle.

I feel my stomach churning feeling giddy and in love as I hear the bridal march song I see Lydia and her dad.

It feels like in the room it's just me and Lyd, her long curly blonde hair was down with a tiara, her dress sleeveless and big with crystals on.

I have never seen anything so perfect in my life.

Lydia giggles as she sees me giving me a tight hug, I hug her back I feel her head burry into my neck her heels must be massive as she's half the size of me without heels.

We pull away and hold hands smiling at each other.

"We are gathered hear to day to celebrate holy matrimony of this young man and woman, if anymore here has reason why these two people shouldn't be together please speak now or forever hold you peace" The priest says.

Lydia sighs with relief when nobody objects, I squeeze her hands reassuringly.

"I believe you two wrote your own vows"

We nod, I reach out and get my speech out if tuxedo jacket.

"Lydia Jayne Scott, soon to be Brockman I remember when I first saw you, I had a major thing for your cousin Kelly and I saved you from getting hit by a car since then we clicked and I never thought I'd be so greatful to speeding cars, Lyd I love you so much I promise to always be there for you, to always to protect you and always love you and I'm so also grateful you didn't give up on me when I was too blind to realize you loved me but I promise never to be that stupid again" My voice starts cracking "Because I almost lost you and if I ever came that close again I'd lose my way because Lyd your my rock, my light, my sun I love you always and forever"

I look up and tears are streaming down Lydia's face I quickly wipe them away.

"Jake Lewis Brockman, I remember the way the rain fell down on your face the day we first met I could tell you were special I mean you hardly knew me but you saved my life, Then I found out that your were in love with my cousin and I was crushed but I finally won you over" She starts crying I quickly pull her into my arms as she carries on crying.

"Sorry, I didn't think I would get this bad but I guess it shows how much I love you, and I do love you so much, I can't wait to have a little family, I don't know how you do it but everytime I'm near you.I'm always laughing and smile I love you baby always and forever"

"Do you Jake Lewis Brockman to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

Ben passes me the ring, "I do" I say putting it on her right hand and third finger.

Lydia bursts out laughing uncontrollably, I stare at her confused "I'm sorry" she says before laughing again.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Right finger wrong hand" Lydia says between laughs, I laugh going red I quickly put the ring in the right hand.

"And Do you Lydia Jayne Scott take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do!"

"You may now kiss the bride" The priest says.

I gently grab Lydia's face and kiss her passionately, she kisses back I pick her up slightly, Me and Lydia share smiles before walking outside for the pictures.

I stand in the middle with my arm wrapped around my new wife! Karen and Ben stood next to us, then mum and dad, Lydia's mum and dad at the other side with Kelly and Thomas.

The photographer takes a few pictures then some of me and lydia.

We all make our way to the reception, it was already nearly 5, wow I really overslept today stupid vodka!

"I'm excited for the cake!" Ben says as he's riding in the back with me and Lydia.

"I'm excited for tonight" I say husky winking at my wife.

"EW! Are you guys going to have sex?" making Lydia laugh.

"Benjamin!" Rose, my now mother in law hisses. "And Lydia you shouldn't be laughing"

"Mum! It's my wedding day stop it" Lydia snaps.

"I knew you shouldn't of married into commoners"

I glare at her slightly, insult me but not my family.

"Excuse me! That's my family! And who made you bloody queen?" Lydia barks making everyone surprised.

"Oh Lydia why must you make a drama" Rose sighs.

I wrap my arm around My wife and kiss her forehead, knowing that full well that her mum is upsetting her...again!

We finally pull up to the country hall where we were having a barbecue outside, as for once in England it was a heatwave we also have the hall set up for later on in the evening.

We get out the car, I go over to my friends and Lydia does the same with hers.

"I can't believe your married!" Thomas says.

I grin "Never been happier"

"Good, I might propose to Jo I know you two had a thing"

"When we were 12 and I'm in love with my wife"

My best friend laughs "Right"

"JAKE!" Crap.

I turn around "Hi Aunty Angela I thought you couldn't make it"

"I managed to get a flight, where's that wife of yours?"

"LYD!'" I shout making her come over to us.

"Lydia how nice to finally meet you I'm Jakes Aunty Angela"

"Oh Sue has told me some...lovely things about you, thank you for coming"

"Speaking of Sue I'm going to find her I'll see you two love birds later" Angela says walking away.

"Crap" I mutter.

"What is it Babe?"

"Mums going to kick her up the arse!" I groan making my wife giggle.

"So Husband can I have a kiss?"

"Of course wife" I say leaning down to give her a kiss.

"Lydia! Stop with the Personal Displays it isn't lady like".Rose snaps walking past.

"Ugh!" Lydia shouts in frustration, I wrap my arms around her and kiss her hair calming her down.

"I'm going to talk to family see you in a bit?" I say giving Lydia a peck before getting this over with.

"Hey Gran!" I say seeing her and Rose talking.

"Jake!" Gran says giving me a hug.

"I'll leave you two" Rose says.

"That woman is dreadful"

"I know she treats Lyd so horrible"

"You truly love her don't you"

"Obviously I did just marry her"

Gran smiles "I'm going to find your dad"

I wave goodbye and try to find Lydia where is she, I see her and rose arguing I sigh and go over.

"MUM! He's my HUSBAND And he loves me more than ANYTHING and as do I because he didn't care that I failed my law degree because he knew that wasn't me! BUT YOU WANT ME TO BE LIKE YOU! Miserable and sour faced!"

Rose slaps Lydia in the face I storm over.

"LEAVE NOW!" I bark Rose glares and walks away.

"J-Jake!" Lydia says hugging me tightly burying her head in the crook of my neck, I frown and stroke her hair.

"I'm so sorry baby if you hadn't of married me then none of this-"

Lydia looks up "Shh, Jake I love you more than life itself I wanted to marry you since the day I saw you"

"You were wearing that anklet with a bell on because when I walked you home it kept jingling, I still don't know why it was pissing it down with rain"

My wife laughs and lifts her dress up slightly I see that very anklet "It was my something old"

"I also have our something new" Lydia whispers, I gently hold her face.

"And what might that be"

"I'm pregnant"

My eyes widen "R-Really?"

"Yes daddy"

I jump up and down "BEST DAY EVER!"

Lydia laughs "Come here goofball" We kiss, before I hear someone hitting a fork with a glass we pull away.

I see my Dad stood there "It looks like it's going to rain"

I look up and see dark clouds and hear thunder, then feel the rain hitting my skin we're back to Typical weather.

"Just like the day we met" Lydia whispers I smile and kiss her neck we quickly run inside, we sit down at the head table.

"I'd like to do a speech" Dad says everyone goes quiet and faces him "Jake I remember when you first brought Lydia round for tea and I could tell she was special because Ben did one of his experiments and she didn't throw up she actually helped him and even answered all of Karens questions, I'm so happy that Jake is happy I've never seen him so content and it feels me with joy so I'd like to raise a glass to my son and my new daughter"

Everyone cheers and raises there glass.

"Can we have the bride and groom for there first dance?" Karen says, I help Lydia up and begin swaying to the music as the live band plays 'Iris' by the goo goo dolls.

I twirl Lyd around she giggles.

"Are we going to tell anyone about the baby?" I ask.

"Can we wait till after our scan just incase something is wrong"

"Of course your the mummy"

"Only if your the daddy"

We lean in to kiss but a cough pulls them away.

"Hey! Congratulations" The police man from before slurs before walking away.

"Babe? Who's that?"

"This police man that pulled us over this morning"

Lydia laughs "Only the Brockmans"

"And know your one of us"

I grin "And I couldn't be happier"


End file.
